


Looking for fanwork or a beta

by Captain1650



Category: Marvel, Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain1650/pseuds/Captain1650
Summary: Hey, this may be kinda specific. So, first of all, I want to know if it exist a fanfic (a crossover) between Marvel and Naruto, in particular, about Tony Stark somehow die and reincarnated in Naruto, or just finds himself in Naruto, something like that.Second of all, if that particular fanfic does not exist, I'm looking for someone who has the same crazy ideas as me and wants to write with me. You know what they say, if it doses exist, do it yourself
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Looking for fanwork or a beta

I think it is worth saying that if I do end up writing it, I'm inclined more to the aspect that the work would mostly focused in the Naruto world, idk... I just think that the character of Tony would be an interesting addition.

All answers would be gladly welcome in the comments section.


End file.
